


Onomatopoeia

by cordite



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordite/pseuds/cordite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's like a dance. Take it one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onomatopoeia

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome. Enjoy!

**Title:** Onomatopoeia  
 **Author:** [](http://jubilee-pizza.livejournal.com/profile)[**jubilee_pizza**](http://jubilee-pizza.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Parings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Summary:** Life's like a dance. Take it one step at a time.  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I don't own anything.  
 **Author's Note:** Comments always welcome. Enjoy!

 

WINTER WEATHER  
Benny Goodman & Peggy Lee

I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting all the kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm  
I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting little kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm

 

 

_Shhhh._ The record is eased out of its cover, which drops to the floor. _Swish._

_Thunk._ The vinyl and the needle are set in place and music fills the room.

“It’s easy. I’ll show you just how it’s done.”

“It’s freezing in here.”

_Step, step, one two three. Step, step, one two three.  
_  
“You think this is cold? This is nothing. I once danced with a girl on the deck of an invisible space ship that I’d parked on the face of Big Ben. What a trip!”

“I can never tell when you’re lying to me.”

_Shuffle._ Unsure feet and foreign steps. _Scratch._ Coarse blue wool on smooth black.

“I never lie. And that’s the truth.”

“You’d say that if you were lying.”

_Prickle._ Gooseflesh on necks and hands and forearms.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes.”

 

End.


End file.
